


Free

by Wyndewalker



Series: When The World Ends [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten seconds to freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Brian couldn't help letting out a whoop of exhilaration as they jumped the tracks, just barely missing being hit by the train. Grinning madly, he turned to Dom in the Charger. Seeing the answering grin, Brian knew in that instant that he could never turn him in. 

The exhilaration turned to horror in a split second as they both saw the 18-wheeler pulling onto the road too late. Brian couldn't do anything but watch, heart in his throat, as the Charger somersaulted through the air. It crashed back to earth with the shriek of twisting metal and exploding glass, rolling twice until it came to a stop. 

The Supra had barely come to a halt itself before Brian was ripping the keys out of the ignition and throwing open the door. A mad dash brought him to the Charger’s crushed driver-side door. 

“Oh God, Dom!” 

The large man was covered in blood. There was a large gash just above his left eye. Blood seeped through and from beneath the short sleeve of his left arm. The angle at which he held it indicated it was broken. Blood also seeped from the wound in Dom’s chest where Brian could see a piece of jagged metal lodged. It was the trickle of blood from the corner of Dom’s mouth that was the most telling though. 

“Oh God,” Brian whimpered. Without thinking about it Brian rushed around to the passenger side. He didn't bother with the mangled door, instead slithering in through the window. 

Dom’s eyes were open, watching him. 

“Dom?” Brian couldn't keep the plea from his voice. 

“Shhh,” Dom whispered, reaching out with his good hand. Brian grasped it and held on as if he could keep Dom with him by sheer will. “That’s not what I’d had in mind.” 

Brian couldn't help a weak chuckle at the wry tone. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. “They’ll be here soon, Dom. They’ll take you to the hospital and fix you up.” 

“Brian.” 

“Good as new. Get you patched up and then we’re out of here.” 

“Brian, sweetheart, don’t.” 

“Dom?” 

Dom cupped Brian’s cheek with their entwined fingers, grimacing as injured muscles pulled and started a wet cough. When he could breathe again he said, “Bri, we both know this is it.”

“No, Dom. No. The cops’ll bring an ambulance.”

“I love you, Bri.”

“Dom, no! No, please!”

“At least I’m dying free.”

“No! Dom, no. Please. Stay with me, Dom. Please?! Please, I love you, Dom.” Brian watched helplessly as Dom smiled at him one last time before his eyes slid shut.

“Dom! No! Dom, please! Please,” his voice cracked, trailing off into a harsh whisper as sobs wracked his body. He clutched Dom’s limp hand to his chest.

That was how the cops found them when they finally arrived. Brian ignored their voices, their questions, too wrapped up in his grief until they tried to pull him away from the car. He fought them, struggling to hold onto Dom, but there were too many. It was the voice of Sgt. Tanner that finally broke through the haze that surrounded him.

“Brian! Calm down! Dammit, Brian. It’s over! Get a grip.”

Brian finally focused on Tanner as he was pushed back against the side of a patrol car. “Sarge?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Jesus Christ, Brian. What’s wrong with you?”

He didn’t answer him, instead looking past him to watch as they pulled Dom’s body from the Charger and laid it down on a black body bag. As they slowly pulled up the zipper Brian realized just how fucked up things had become. Dom, Jesse, and Tran were dead. Vince was in the hospital and looking at serious jail time. Leon and Letty were gone, probably across the Mexican border already. The only one left was Mia and Brian doubted she’d want to see him again anytime soon. Not that it mattered. Not that anything mattered without Dom. Not Mia. Not racing. Not his career. His world ended when warm brown eyes slid shut for the last time.

Brian brought his gaze back to Tanner who was watching him in concern. He cleared his throat, wincing a little at how rough it felt. That was okay though, it wouldn’t matter soon. “Thanks... Thanks, Sarge, for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Brian?”

Before the man could react Brian had decked him with a neat right hook while sliding Tanner’s gun from it’s holster. Several of the surrounding cops immediately pulled their own weapons. Brian paid no attention to the shouts to drop the weapon, to put down the gun now. It was all just background noise. He took two steps forward, his arm coming up with the gun. He pulled the trigger once, deliberately aiming between two of the cops.

“NO!!!!!!!” Tanner shouted but it was already too late.

Five guns fired simultaneously.

Brian’s body jerked back the two steps he had taken and he slid down the side of the patrol car. With a smile he let the gun fall from his hand. He could already feel Dom’s strong arms wrapped around him again. One painful rattle of breath slipped out as he let his eyes close.

 

The End.


End file.
